90210
by bioresident92
Summary: For those who are lucky enough to live in Beverly Hills, life can be eventful, full of things that range from flings to romance to even sex and rapes. Taking place after season 2, this story will follow the lives of those who call 90210 their home.
1. Something New Under the Sun

Chapter One:

Annie and Silver entered the hallway of West Beverly Hills High for the last first time on the first day of their senior year. The halls were buzzing with boys and girls, some of who were greeting one another and others who seemed scared shit-less to be in the environment; obviously, they were the up-and-coming freshman class. Annie and Silver continued down the hall, continuing the conversation they started outside.

"Did I mention that I'm glad that you didn't kill Jasper's uncle?" said Silver to Annie. "You have," she responded, "and I rather not think about it Silver, I still feel guilty about what happen. Have I told you how much I appreciate the fact that you're still talking to me after what I did?" Silver stopped in her tracks and held Annie. "Hey, don't think about it, you did the right thing in the end and that's what important to me." Annie's eyes were watery, "Thank you Silver." Silver and Annie hugged each other and changed the conversation.

"So how are you dealing with the whole parent debacle?" Annie sighed. "It's not good Silver, I think that they're going to split." "That bad?" "Yeah…mom just kicked him out last week. I thought things were supposed to get better."

"They haven't?" asked Liam while taking with Dixon outside in the parking lot. "Nope, and me coming back from Australia didn't make things better." "Well you did go off without their permission." Dixon nodded. "I know that but it seems like everything me and Annie do just makes thing worse, even when we try to make things better." Liam wanted to respond to Dixon, but was distracted by Teddy, who was getting out of his car and entering the building. "Hey have you spoken to Teddy Dixon?" Dixon responded no. "Not since the whole thing with his dad and well…you know." "At least your sister got out of that okay." Dixon was surprised by what Liam had said. "Was is up with you two?"

"All we did was hug Silver, nothing more. I felt like there was meant to be more but I couldn't do that to Naomi again." Silver stopped at her locker. "Speaking of Naomi, have you seen her?" Annie shook her head. "No. I've barely even talked to her. She's been so distant lately, but we're bound to see her." "Right, I just hope everything is alright with her Annie."

"Alright with me! Everything is not alright Ms. Taylor!" yelled Naomi at the guidance counselor. "Naomi, there's no need to yell. I just wanted to see if you and your sister have found a way to get along." "Well we haven't," she said sitting back down, "Ms. Taylor, do we really need to do this on the first day of school?" Kelly got up from her chair and walked towards Naomi, and spoke, "Naomi, if you don't want to be here, you're free to go," she said pointing to the door. "I'm quite busy already filling in as principal until a suitable replacement is found." Naomi got up in a huff, "Fine, I'll be going then," and with that, Naomi left, slamming the door behind her.

Annie and Silver were walking outside, browsing the club fair that always took place on the first day of school. They saw the typical clubs such as the science club and debate club and as usual, they saw the Blaze table, which wasn't being run by Navid at the moment but instead by Gia. "Hey Gia, where's Navid?" said Silver approaching the table. "Haven't seen him but at least there's a good turnout." As more people approached the table, Gia left the conversation and the two girls continued walking along the fair.

"Hey Silver?" said Annie pausing in the middle of the crowd. "What is it Annie?" "How…how come..how come you haven't mentioned Teddy around me?" Silver's face froze. "You said you didn't what to talk about the accident and since his dad…" "But he's your boyfriend." Silver took a deep breath. "Was. I should have said something earlier but he asked me to choose between you and him when things got heated and…well, you know the outcome." "Silver you…wtf?"

Just as Annie was about to say something in response, she was surprised by the presence of one Brenda Walsh. "Just the girl I was looking for. Annie, Silver," hugging both, "how have you two been?" Both girls were startled by the presence of the West Bev Alum but responded kindly. "Ms. Walsh, what are you doing here?" Brenda herself looked surprised by Annie's comment. "Annie? I'm surprised you don't know." "Know what?" "Well the reason that I'm back here is because Kelly asked me to fill in until they find a new drama teacher." Silver looked confused. "Wait, what happen to the old one? What was her name…Ms. Cassie?" "Well I'm not supposed to tell you exactly the truth but she was let go after she had a affair with one of her students." "WHAT!"

"Will both of you calm down?" said Navid. "Sorry man," said Liam. "Yeah sorry, but you have to be kidding right? I mean Adrianna not coming back to West Bev, that's just…unexpected," said Dixon. Navid looked completely stressed out and just wanted to pull his hair out. "I know, I know, I know. She said she was just going to tour for a month and then that became two and then that became the whole summer. I just got back last night. Luckily Ad convinced Javier to let me use his jet or I'd still be there with them." Liam couldn't believe what he had heard, " And you're okay with this?"

"Of course, I loved it when I directed Spring Awakening two years ago and since I'm currently taking a break from acting, it'll be nice for me and Nancy." "Nancy?" questioned Annie. "My baby girl. I adopted her before the beginning of last summer. Anyways, back to why I came over here. Annie I was just wondering if you'd be going to auditions?" "Auditions? This early?" asked Silver. "It'll help move production along if we start early. So how about it Annie? They start during sixth period today and end next week." Annie felt under pressure from having Brenda looming upon her but she somehow decided to agree to go. "Great, I'll see you then. Take care you two," said Brenda, walking away.

Silver turned to Annie. "What was that?" Annie, acting like she didn't know what Silver was talking about, responded, "I don't know what you're talking about." Silver, not taking any of her crap responded, "Yes you do. Why didn't you tell Brenda that you stopped being a part of the Drama club ever since…I don't know, sophomore year." "I don't know Silver, it's not like its anything bad. So I won't go to the auditions." "But she expects you there Annie." Annie tried to calm Silver down and tried to make her realize that she was blowing things out of proportion but Silver wouldn't budge.

At the Wilson home, Debbie was moving boxes to the front door when the telephone rang. Debbie went to the living room to answer the phone but the caller had already hung up. She was about to go back to moving boxes when the phone rang again, but once again, the caller hung up. "Alright then," she said checking the caller id and was surprised to see who the caller was. "Tabitha Wilson? That can't be right…Harry," she said knowing that it was her husband or soon-to-be ex-husband.

Debbie was going to put down the phone but decided to call Harry and find out why he called twice, only to hang up. "Pick up, pick up…Harry, why exactly were you calling?" She paused to hear his response. "Harry we discussed this…no you listen, all I want from you now is for you to get your crap out of my house and to sign the damn papers when you get hear. I don't feel like negotiating, not anymore. Goodbye Harry," and she hung up the phone, placing it down and picking up a bottle of vodka.

Back at West Bev, Annie and Silver were in the cafeteria eating and talking with Adrianna via Skype. "So when are you coming back to school Ad, we totally miss you," said Silver facing the camera of her laptop. "I miss you guys too and I promise I'll be back soon, I just don't know how soon is soon," Adrianna responded while looking around. "Hey, I don't see Naomi, where is she? Is she in the bathroom or something?" Annie was going to respond to her question when she saw Naomi enter the cafeteria with three guys, all of whom were kissing and touching her. "Um…she's around. Look Ad, me and Silver got to go but we'll talk to you soon," she said while signaling Silver towards Naomi's direction. "Oh God…yeah, we have to go. Bye," she said closing the laptop, barely giving Adrianna enough time to say her goodbye.

Both girls left their table franticly and rushed towards Naomi. "Naomi, what the hell?" said Annie, gesturing towards the guys. "Oh hey you two!" she said hugging and kissing both Annie and Silver, "I felt like I haven't seen you since last year." "That's because you haven't," said Silver, "you've been totally distant ever since the Passing the Torch Party." "Naomi, is everything okay with you because this isn't like you with the multiple suitor and the random foreign pda," said Annie.

Naomi was clearly annoyed by Silver and Annie confronting her. "Look you two, I don't know who the hell you think you are or what the hell you think you're trying to do at the moment, but I would just stop. Now if you excuse me, my new friends offered to buy me lunch. Naomi walked away, leaving both Annie and Silver stunned and somewhat hurt. "What do we do?" "I don't think there's anything we can do Silver."


	2. It Ain't Easy

Chapter Two:

"Annie, what do you mean there's nothing we can do, we're her best friends," exclaimed Silver. "Silver, I didn't mean anything wrong by it," said Annie defending herself, "Its just…we haven't heard from her in months, clearly she doesn't want anything to do with us and if something is wrong, we can't just pry it out of her. We have to let her come to us."

"Let her come to us, seriously Navid?" asked Dixon while chewing his French fry. "Hey I just don't feel like pressuring Ad into coming back to us. I want her to get all of this out of her system." As Navid finished his sentence, Ivy, Dixon's girlfriend came into the courtyard and joined Navid and Dixon. "Hey you two, what's going on? Is Navid still hung up on Adrianna?" Navid was surprised by what Ivy had said and responded," We haven't broken up Ivy." "Oh…sorry dude, I guess I shouldn't have assumed." "It's fine. Changing the subject, how was Australia?"

Both Dixon and Ivy exchanged looks and said simultaneously, "It was fine." "Did something happen?" Once again, both exchanged looks and said, "Nothing happened." Navid looked puzzled. "Well things happened, but nothing extreme or life changing. Definitely nothing that either of us weren't ready for," said Dixon. Navid caught on. "Did you guys have finally have sex or something?"

"Maybe," said Ivy, avoiding eye contact with either boy.

Back inside the building, Annie was at her locker, arranging the books that she just checked out when Liam walked by and decided to stop. "Hey Annie." Annie turned around and said hello back. "So, how are things? We never really called one other like we said we would," said Liam. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about that. Things at home weren't going so well and with the investigation…"

Liam put his hand on Annie's arm and said, "It's okay, and you don't need to explain. I'm just glad that you're okay." As both Annie and Liam stood there still touching one another, Naomi turned the corner of the hall and saw them. She tried to turn quickly before they saw here but Annie managed to catch a glimpse of her out of the corner of her eye. "Naomi wait! Oh crap," said Annie moving her arm out of Liam's reach. "Liam, I have to go." "But why? Me and Naomi broke up three months ago, we're not doing anything wrong here." Annie let out a long, deep breath, "I know, but I have to. I'll see you later."

Naomi was running up the stairs and entered a classroom, not caring where she was, her back to the actual room. "Hiding out Naomi?"

Naomi turned around and saw Mr. Matthews at his desk, with scraps of his lunch spread across his desk. "Oh. Mr. Matthews, I thought your class was downstairs." "Well it was but I requested a room change and I like the view from this one a lot better. So whom are you hiding from?" Naomi walked deeper into the classroom and took a sit in the front row. "Annie and Liam. I saw them getting affectionate in the hall."

"That must suck," he responded. "Yeah, it totally does, but it does suck as much as getting…" she paused, she couldn't blurt it out. "Getting what Naomi," inquired Mr. Matthews. "Getting into legal problems with Jen. How's that going by the way?" Mr. Matthews cleared his throat. "I'm getting a case ready. I have a hearing with her lawyer in a few weeks. How's Jen doing?" "She's fine, getting bigger and bigger everyday. She's also throwing up a lot too." Mr. Matthews's eyes began to water a little. "She's been getting checked right?"

"The baby's fine Mr. Matthews. I think she might have said that it was a girl." "A girl? A little baby girl," Mr. Matthews's began to choke up a little, "You know Naomi, I still need to get something's ready for my next class, if you wouldn't mind leaving…" "Of course not," she said getting up and walking towards the door, "Bye then."

Annie was walking to her next class after her failed attempt of finding Naomi when she literally ran into Navid, dropping his books in the process. "Oh my god Navid, I'm sorry," she said picking up his books. "Annie it's fine. Got a lot on your mind?" "What makes say that?" Navid laughed. "The fact that you just ran into me." "I'm sorry Navid, I'm just contemplating a lot of things." "You know if you want to talk, I can skip my next class."

Navid and Annie decided to skip their fifth period classes and went to hang out behind the bleachers on the field. "So why did you want to skip your next class anyways Navid?" asked Annie. "I have P.E right now and I really don't want to be there." Annie was confused, "Then why did we come to the field?" Navid laughed, "I don't know."

Back inside the actual school building, Dixon and Liam were talking while ignoring their government teacher, who was covering the guidelines and rules like any other teacher on the first day of classes. "So you and Ivy had sex while in Australia." "Dude, not so loud," said Dixon with a worried look on his face. "No one heard, trust me. So why are you making such a big deal about it?" Dixon gave Liam a look. "Well I know why it's a big deal, but did something happen that ruined it or something?" Dixon took a deep breath in and said, "It sort of sucked." "Sucked?"

"Well you see I planned this whole romantic evening for Ivy since she said that she was ready and I plan dinner and all these other romantic things and all of them sucked." Liam nodded and gestured that Dixon needed to give more details. "So dinner was crap, everything was burnt and tasted awful. Then our walk on the beach was ruined by these kids with their motor bikes so we decided just to go back to Ivy's place and do it and then that was the worst part."

"Why?" "So I decorated the room with candles while Ivy was getting ready and then when we did start," Dixon paused and lowered his voice, "we had problems getting in the mood." Liam tried to encourage Dixon by telling him that that was just the beginning. "There's more?" "After we finally did get in the mood, I fell out of the bed and then that's when it got bad." "How bad?"

"When I got up, I sort of knocked down a candle and then Ivy yelled and her mom walked in on us." "That doesn't sound too bad." Dixon's jaw dropped. "I was naked and her mom walked in, how is that not bad?" responded Dixon loudly, making the class and the teacher hear him. Liam covered his face in embarrassment. "Mr. Wilson," said the teacher, "perhaps you'd like to spend sometime in the counselors office. It'd be for the best." Dixon grabbed his things and walked out of the class, hearing the other laughing at him.

"So you want things to go back to normal?" asked Navid. "Yeah and for some reason, Silver feels that going out for drama again will be the right thing to do, but I don't know." "Well, why don't you start there, with drama? You said that things were normal before you met Jasper and drama was before Jasper." "Yes, but drama brought its own drama and so did Jasper," Annie said exhausted by talking about her situation. "If it'll change the subject, I'll go to the audition but I doubt that I'll get a role. It's been a while you know."

"I'm glad that I could help with that," said Navid while the bell rang. "Walk me to the auditorium?" asked Annie. "Sure." As Navid and Annie walked back inside, they talked about Adrianna and her decision to extend her stay on tour with Javier. "I just want her to be happy and if living this pop dream is making her happy, then I'm okay with it. Looks like we're here." "Thanks Navid, for everything," she said hugging him. While Annie and Navid were hugging Naomi walked passed them and said, "Skank."

Annie heard what Navid called her and broke away from him and confronted Naomi. "What the hell Naomi?" asked Annie, turning Naomi around. "Annie, I don't think she meant it," said Navid, trying to intervene. "Oh no, I did mean it. Going form one guy to another in the course of one day is rather skanky." "Oh you're one to talk, or have you forgotten about the suitors during lunch?" Naomi laughed. "Those guys, they mean nothing. Now if you excuse men, I see something I like," said Naomi, walking away from Annie and Navid.

Annie wanted to say something but tried to contain it, until it just blurted out. "Well if I'm the class skank, then you must be the new class whore!" Annie yelled, as Naomi walked and away. "What did you say?" said Naomi turning around and walking back in Annie's direction. "You heard me. So how much are you giving it up for these days Naomi, a dollar? Or are you just letting the guys take it for free?"


	3. California Gurls

Chapter Three:

Naomi could no longer take it and slapped Annie across the face. "Take the last part back, you have no idea what you're talking about!" said Naomi with tears in her eyes. Annie, who was clutching her face, slapped Naomi back and Naomi threw herself at Annie. Navid tried to break the two girls up but was having trouble since both girls clung to one another. The others in the hall did nothing to help and only chanted the words _fight_ over and over again while they formed a circle around them.

"Okay break it up, break it up!" said Brenda as she shoved her way into the crowd. With Brenda's help, Navid was able to separate the two, clinging to Naomi as Brenda clung to Annie. "Someone want to explain what the hell is going on here?" asked Brenda, still holding Annie tightly. No one answer and the crowd of students began to diminish as another teacher came and broke them up.

"Need help here?" he asked. "Not so much now Miles, but if you wouldn't mind helping me take these two to Kelly," said Brenda. "Sure why not," he said taking Naomi out of Navid's hands and into his own. "I got it from here Navid." "Okay, thanks Mr. Cannon, guess I'll go to class then."

Brenda and Annie were already ahead of Naomi and Mr. Cannon, her assaulter, leaving Naomi alone in the hall with him as Navid walked away. As they walked down to the principle's office Naomi's breathing got heavier. "What's wrong my dear, miss me?" Mr. Cannon whispered into Naomi's ear.

"Why did you do it?" asked Ivy while ignoring her Physics teacher. "Ivy it's not that bad, I only told Liam. And I didn't even tell him about the first attempt," said Dixon, trying to calm Ivy down. "Yeah like that makes it any better," said Ivy sarcastically. "I'm sorry, I just really need to talk about it." "And you couldn't talk to me about it?" "Ivy, Dixon, is there something you'd like to share with the class," asked their teacher. "No," they responded in unison. Dixon tried to grab Ivy's hand to comfort her, but she turned her away from him and retracted her hand.

Silver was sitting in her English when Mr. Matthews was interrupted by a knock at the door, which took Silver out of her daydream. "Come in," said Mr. Matthews. The door opened and Teddy walked in with a pass. "Sorry I'm late, they just changed my schedule," said Teddy, handing over a note to Mr. Mathews. "Another last minute addition," said Matthews, letting out a huge sigh, "there should be a seat in the back next to Silver." _Oh crap_, thought Silver as she straightened up in her seat as Teddy walked towards her.

Teddy took his seat next to Silver and when Silver attempted to talk to him, he turned away. "Can we just talk," she said, leaning to her left so he could hear her whisper. "Silver, there's nothing to talk about anymore. You made your choice during the summer. You could have stuck beside me and my dad and you didn't." Silver was in complete shock. "Teddy," she paused, "he killed a man. How would you have expected me to stand by that?" "Well sorry for thinking that my girlfriend would stand by me during a crisis." Teddy got up and took another empty seat in the class, leaving Silver speechless. "Whatever," said Mr. Matthew as he wrote on the board, "as long as it shuts you kids up," commenting on Teddy's actions.

In the principal's office, Annie and Naomi were seated on opposite ends of the room with Brenda and Mr. Cannon standing by them to ensure nothing went down. Kelly was seated at the moment, reading the girl's files before getting up. "Okay then, would someone care to explain why you were fighting and on the first day of classes," said Kelly in an angry tone. "She started it," mumbled Annie. "Yeah right," responded Naomi. "I don't care who started it," Kelly said, raising her voice. "I just want to know why it happened."

"It happened because Annie is a skank and a judgmental whore," said Naomi almost smiling despite the fact that Cannon was still next to her. "Naomi, there is nothing going on between me and Liam nor is there anything going on with Navid. All we were doing was talking," said Annie defending herself. "Annie, Naomi, that's enough. Are you really going to let boys come between friends? Don't you recall that conversation we had when you two were fighting over Ethan?"

"I don't think another plant talk is going to help here Kelly," said Brenda interjecting. "How about you stop acting like the damn guidance counselor and act like a principle for a minute?" suggested Naomi. Kelly walked forward towards Naomi and leaned on her chair. "You want bad cop then?" Naomi smiled. "Okay then, you're both suspended for the remained of the day as well as for the next three." "Seriously?" asked Annie. "You're both free to go." Annie and Naomi where both heading out when Annie was stopped by Kelly. "I actually need to have a word with you." "Fine," said Annie, sitting back down. "Kelly, can I have a word with you outside?" asked Brenda. "Sure."

"Kelly you sure suspension is the best thing for them? You said it yourself that both Annie and Naomi were dealing with things and I don't think that suspension is the right punishment for a childish cat fight." "Brenda, I appreciate your concern, but these girls need to learn this lesson sooner rather than later. Do you remember how we were because of boy?" asked Kelly. "Kelly of course I do and this isn't about us anymore, it's about them and doing what's right for them." Kelly walked away from Brenda and placed her hand on the doorknob. "I am doing what's best for them. Maybe you should head back to your students?" said Kelly as she entered her current office again to find Annie playing with the objects she had placed on the desk.

"Must be weird to be in this room with your dad gone?" said Kelly as she shut the door. "Yeah, kind of," said Annie in a soft voice, "So, what do you want to talk about?" Kelly walked back to her chair. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. I had a talk with your brother earlier and he said he wasn't doing well handling your parents problems and I just wanted to see how you were handling them?" "You talked to Dixon?" "Briefly. But I was meaning to talk to both of you, your dad wanted me to make sure…" "Wait," said Annie interrupting Kelly, "He talked to you?"

"Yes, didn't he tell you?" Annie picked her bag up. "I should be going Ms. Taylor, thanks for the talk," said Annie rushing to the door and leaving without another word.

Silver was gathering her things, as the bell was about to ring, when she over heard Teddy talking with another girl in the class. From the corner of her eye, Silver could see a tall brunette, not much taller than Annie handing over a paper to Teddy. "So you think you'll come," said the brunette. Teddy looked at the paper she handed him and said, "Yeah, definitely. Don't have anything planned tonight and it'll be nice to catch up." The bell rung and Teddy left before Silver but unfortunately for Silver, the brunette stuck around and made herself know to Silver. "Eavesdrop much?" she said slamming her belongings on Silvers desk, preventing her from leaving the seat.

"Look, I don't know…" Silver paused and took a good look at the girl, "Do I know you? You look familiar." The girl stepped back and responded in a condescending tone, "I highly doubt that. I just transferred here." Silver could feel the girl's eyes scanning her and got up from the desk. "Okay then, I'm just going to go." Silver was heading for the door when the girl impeded her exit yet again. Silver tried to go around her but the brunette was quicker. "See you around then," she said, leaving with two other girls following her, without noticing she drop a paper. Silver noticed that the paper was similar to the one she had handed Teddy and read it.

_**Farris Welcoming Party at Beach Club**_

_**Tonight 7**_

Ivy was running away from Dixon but couldn't get away sooner because of the crowd in the hall. Much to Ivy's disappointment, Dixon caught up with her. "Look Dixon, I don't want to talk about it anymore." "Ivy please. I'm sorry that I told Liam," he said still running after her. Ivy stopped and turned around, making Dixon stop abruptly. "Why don't I tell Liam and Navid about how are first attempt went and beat you to it? You know, to save myself the embarrassment. Would you like that?" "Ivy come on, that was just as embarrassing for you as it was for me." Ivy turned again but Dixon stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulling her back gently. "Can I please just make it up to you somehow?" "Dixon…I don't know," Ivy responded. "Please?" Ivy hesitated for a second but ultimately answered yes. "Okay then, tonight. I'll pick you up," said Dixon. "Okay, I'll see you tonight," she said kissing him goodbye.

Silver found Annie in the parking lot and confronted her. "Hey, how did the audition go?" Annie was opening the door of her car when she responded, "I didn't audition. I instead got into a fight with Naomi outside the auditorium." Silver's eyes widened. "What? Why?" Annie put her bag in the car. "I don't want to talk about Silver. I just need to get out of here and find out how I'm going to tell my mom that I got suspended on the first day." "Do you want to come over to my place?" asked Silver. "Thanks but not really, I don't want to see Kelly." Silver was pensive and then responded, "How about we go to the Peach Pit and then we can talk if you're up to it and if you're not, how about we crash this party?" said Silver handing Annie the flier. "Who are the Farris'?" asked Annie reading the flier. "I want to say that maybe it was that bitch in my English class." Annie laughed. "Okay, we definitely need to talk. Peach Pit?" asked Annie. "Let's go," said Silver, jumping into the car.

Naomi was at her locker getting her things when Liam came up to her. "Naomi, I heard about the fight? Are you okay?" Naomi, not taking a look at Liam, responded, "Yes, I'm fine. Now go away, you're only making this day worse." Liam left Naomi to her business, walking pass the brunette that was in Silver's English class. Naomi got her things, closed her locker, and ran into the brunette. "Oh my god, watch were you're watching extensions," said Naomi, more ticked off than before. "First of all, sweetie, the name is Georgiana. Secondly, unlike your hair, this is all natural."

"Trust me," said Naomi hovering over Georgiana, "you don't want to mess with Naomi Clark, especially today of all days." Georgiana did nothing but smile at Naomi, humoring her. "And you don't want to mess with Georgiana Farris. Just ask the girls at Marymount." Naomi and Georgiana were locked in combat, neither girl backing down until… "Georgiana," said another girl who was taller than Georgiana but with the same brown hair, "let's go, the limo outside." "Coming sis," said Georgiana, "See you around Naomi." Naomi watched as Georgiana left, her heels clacking as she walked down the hall. As she was about to leave, Naomi saw a piece of paper on the floor and decided to pick it up. It was a flier to the party at the Beach Club. "Sounds like fun."

Outside in the Peach Pit's eating area, Annie and Silver were talking about the events that led up to the fight outside the auditorium as well as the consequences that followed. After Annie finished recounting the events, Silver remained quiet for a few minutes. "Can you please say something?" said Annie as she waited for a response. Silver took a sip of her latte and answered, "Naomi must have hit one of Kelly's tender spots if this small brawl led to a suspension." Annie laughed. "So you're okay with it?" "I'm not a big fan of you and Naomi fighting but I can't necessarily be mad at you or her for that matter." "Thanks Silver."

"So what are you going to tell your mom?" asked Silver. "The truth. I'll probably be grounded so I think that I won't go home until after the party," said Annie smiling at Silver. "So we're going?" asked Silver. "Yeah," responded Annie, "and hopefully that brunette bitch will be there and we can show her up." "Not completely necessary," said Silver, "but sounds like fun. Come on, I think new clothes are in order." Both girls got up and headed for the closest clothing store around.

Meanwhile at the Wilson house, Debbie was seated at the kitchen table holding the phone in her hand when Dixon walked in the back door. "Hey ma," said Dixon as he walked. "Did you have a good first day?" she asked. "It wasn't completely bad but it had its moments," he said while getting something from the refrigerator. "So where's your sister?" "She sent me a text saying that her and Silver were going to this party at the beach club." "Unbelievable," said Debbie laughing to herself, "She thinks after what she pulled that she'd be able to go to a party." "You heard about the fight?" "Yes, Kelly called and told me that Annie wouldn't be allowed back until Friday."

"Right, so I think me and Ivy might do something later…" said Dixon before being interrupted by Debbie. "Have you forgotten that you're still grounded because you ran off to Australia? Not to mention the gambling." "Oh right, I guess I'll just go upstairs then," said Dixon leaving the room. As he walked up the stairs, Dixon called Ivy. "Hey Ivy, small change of plan. Do you think that you could come pick me up?" He paused for an answer. "Great, see at eight."

Naomi had barley walked in her front door when her sister Jen, who was now six months pregnant, ambushed her. "What the hell do you think you were doing Naomi?" said Jen, placing one hand on her hip. "If you're talking about the fight, I was trying to teach a skank a lesson," she responded smiling. "Unbelievable." "Why the hell do you care so much Jen?" "I care because now I'm going to have you and all your suitors in here, instead of out there," said Jen while pointing in the direction of West Bev. "You know Jen, as much as I loved this heart to heart, I have a party to get ready for. Goodbye."


	4. Poppin' Champagne

Chapter Four:

Annie was inspecting herself in Silver's mirror to make sure that she made an impression at the party her and Silver were about to crash. "Silver, you sure this purple dress is okay on me?" asked Annie fiddling with the dress. "Yes, now stop fiddling," she said slapping Annie's hand, "Okay, how do I look," posing for Annie. "You look hot Silver." "Thanks Annie, maybe this will get Teddy's attention." "Teddy? Silver, are you thinking of getting back together with him?" asked Annie with concern. "No, I just want to make things right with him and since he'll be there, hopefully, maybe I can talk to him." "Okay, ready to go?" said Annie grabbing her new purse. "Yeah let's go."

Dixon was sitting in his room, listening to music when Debbie walked in. "You're sister's still not answering her phone. I think that I'm going to go out and look for her at the party." "Mom, you really think that's a good idea?" "You're right, it's not. Alright, so I'm going to go to the supermarket and pick up a few things and if Annie doesn't answer her phone by the time I'm done, then I'm going to go get her." "Ma wait," said Dixon but it was too late, Debbie had left his room. "I'll be back in a hour or two," she screamed from downstairs. Dixon ran to his window to make sure she had driven away and then called Ivy. "Hey, you close by?" he said. "Yeah, give me like ten minutes," she answered. "Alright, see then. Give me a call so I can let you up. Bye." _What is that boy planning?_ thought Ivy as she drove towards Dixon's house.

Navid was sitting in front of his computer when Adriana texted him to go on his Skype account. "Hey Ad, how are things at…" "San Francisco is great Navid. How are things at West Bev going?" she asked. "They were interesting. The Blaze got a whole new set of people to replace those who left but we don't really have that many things to report so far." "Looks like I didn't really miss that much then." "But you did Ad, there just certain things that can't be said over the webcam…Is that Javier in the background?" "What?" said Adriana, sounding surprised and turned around. "Oh hey Javier. We're almost on. Okay thanks. Navid, I'm sorry, I thought I had more time. I got to go." "Okay Ad, I love…" but she had already ended the conversation, "you. I miss you Ad," said Navid, alone in his room.

At the Beach Club, the party was just getting warmed up. People were showing up left to right with the girls of the evening in the center of the room. "Me and my sister Caroline would just like thank everyone for coming here and welcoming us to West Bev," said Georgiana, using a microphone. Georgiana handed the microphone to Caroline. "And if you decided to get wasted, you better get your ass out of here but enjoy yourselves." The room was quiet but was then filled with a roar. "You want to loosen up a bit sis," said whispered Georgiana. "Please, these people will just have to learn their place in our world sooner or later," responded Caroline. "Wow," exclaimed Georgiana, "some has let dad's billions go to their head." "Enjoy yourself sis," said Caroline as she walked away.

As the party raged on, Annie and Silver finally made their appearance at the club and were surprise to see that there weren't many people from West Bev at the party. "Silver, do you recognize any of these people?" asked Annie as they passed the doorway and scanned the room. "Yeah, some," said Silver as she saw Naomi in the distance with a group of boys drinking. "So should we find the bitch or what?" said Annie turning to Silver. "I think it's to late to find her," responded Silver. "Why?" "Because she's coming straight towards us." Georgiana was indeed walking toward Annie and Silver with her girls right behind her. "English girl, what are you doing here? I don't recall giving either of you an invite and I highly doubt that my sister would have either."

"I brought them with me," said Teddy, coming from the crowd to save the two girls from Georgiana. "Teddy, you should have told me you were bringing guest, I mean guests to my party," said Georgiana, playing nice. "Well I wasn't sure if they would be free or not. Plus there some tension between us and I thought we could work through it here." "Well that's absolutely fine Teddy, any friend of yours is one of mine. I guess I'll see you two around. Bye Teddy. Come on girls," and with that, Georgiana left.

"You didn't have to do that," said Silver, "but thanks." "Yeah Teddy, thanks," said Annie. "You two are lucky that I made it in time. George can be…intense for some," responded Teddy. "But I would steer clear from her though and Caroline, just to be safe." "Why?" said Silver as her, Teddy, and Annie began making their way through the crowd. "Well George likes to toy with people. Whether they're intimidating or not, but she's not as bad as Caroline." "Caroline?" asked Annie as Teddy handed her a drink. "George's fraternal twin. Like George but ten times worse. There she is over there," said Teddy, pointing to the brunette on the dance floor. "Hey Annie, do you think Teddy and I could talk for a second," said Silver, giving Annie the signal to leave. "Sure," said Annie, walking away but turned right back and said, "Teddy, I'm sorry about what happened during the summer." "Annie, it's fine. None of it was you're fault. I'm just sorry that both of us were strung along by my dad that way." Annie chucked. "Okay, well I'll leave you two alone then. Call me when you're ready to leave, said Annie, addressing Silver.

Back at the Wilson's home, Dixon was carefully placing candles around the room but in areas that wouldn't little human contact. As he put the finishing touches on the food he had prepared, Dixon received a call from Ivy. "Okay, I'm outside," said Ivy. "Okay, be right down to let you up." After letting Ivy in the house, Dixon brought her back upstairs into his room, covering her eyes. "Alright, you ready," he asked. "Yes." Dixon removed his hands and showed Ivy the room. Dixon had placed candles and rose peddles around the room and had gotten her favorite food and while she explored the room, Dixon turned on his stereo and played Ivy's favorite song. 'Dixon, this is…this...is amazing," said Ivy, with mildly watery eyes.

"I just wanted to make things right for you." Ivy got close to Dixon and wrapped her arms around his neck. "This definitely tops the beach attempt and the bedroom attempt." Dixon was surprised by what she said. "I didn't mean it as another attempt Ivy." "But we could right? Because this is definitely perfect for me." "We could," said Dixon as he lowered Ivy onto his bed. Ivy began to remove Dixon's shirt and continued kissing him but stopped. "Wait, how long until you're mom comes back?" "Don't worry, we have time." And they continued kissing while removing their clothes and finally, after many attempts, consummated their love.

Debbie had been wandering the grocery store aimlessly for about forty minutes. She had gone to the store for some milk and bread and whatever else she saw but what she really came for was another bottle of vodka. After deciding that perhaps it was time leave, Debbie got a bottle of vodka and nearly ran into Ryan Matthews. "Hello Mrs. Wilson," said Ryan, who was holding a bottle of scotch behind is back. "Hello Mr. Mathews." Both stood there in the store in an awkward silence. "Sorry about Annie," he said. "Well thank you. I should be leaving." "Alright, goodnight."

As she was placing the groceries in her car, Debbie decided to call Annie to see if she would finally answer her call. The phone was ringing and then it went straight to her voicemail after a few seconds. Annie was definitely ignoring her_. I guess I'm making a pit stop on the way home_ thought Debbie as she got into her and drove away from the store.

Annie was wandering the party when her phone began to ring, it was her mother yet again but Annie hit ignore immediately, not bothering to let it ring. While Annie was still had her attention on her phone, one of the many boys at the party accidently bumped into her. "OMG, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," exclaimed a lanky boy with dirty blonde hair. "It's fine," responded Annie, "I shouldn't have been standing her." "That's a lie." "Excuse me?" inquired Annie. "I meant me not seeing you. You're not one I could have gone without noticing," responded the blonde. "I'm Tyler," extending his hand. "Annie," she said, shaking his hand. "So how do you know Georgiana?" asked Tyler, taking a sip from cup. "She's the new girl at my school."

"So you go to West Bev. Interesting." "Yeah. Do you go there because I've never seen you before? Wait…what do mean by interesting?" asked Annie. "I just didn't think you were still in high school, that's all. And to answer you're question, I go to UCLA." "You're a college student, then how do you know Georgiana?" asked Annie, still clutching her phone in hand. "I met her my junior year of high school before she transferred to Marymount. And we dated some."

"What a whore!" yelled Georgiana from afar. Annie and Tyler turned around and saw what Georgiana was referring to. Behind them, Naomi was grinding with two guys, while a third poured her alcohol straight from a bottle. "OMG," said Annie from where her and Tyler were standing. "You know her?" asked Tyler. 'Sadly. Look, I have to go," said Annie as she placed her phone in her purse or so she thought. Annie walked up to Naomi and tried to pull her of the guys but Naomi wasn't making things easy for her. "Get the hell away from me Annie." "Naomi, I'm trying to help you," she responded as she continued to pull Naomi of the two guys. "Well I don't want it," said Naomi as she came off the guys and pushed Annie away. "Yeah she doesn't want your help," said one of the guys, as he got closer to Naomi. "Look, I'm just trying to help my friend here," said Annie as she tried to get close to Naomi but was pushed back by one of the guys. "Hey, leave her alone," said Tyler, rushing in to help Annie. "You okay?" "Yeah." Tyler stood in front of Annie as she tried to get close to Naomi and the group of boys backed up. "Oh crap, Caroline's coming."

"Okay, I don't know what the fuck is going on around here, but get the hell out of my party," said Caroline towards the boys, "and don't even think about showing your asses around here again. Got it?" the boys ran off. "Now," she said, turning to Annie, "Get that drunken whore out of here!" Annie grabbed Naomi and started walking towards the exit but stopped when Caroline spoke again. "And if I see either of you at school in my way, you'll regret it."

Upon hearing this, Naomi stood here ground and said, "You get out. My sister owns this place and if you think you're pathetic threats are going to scar me…" "Naomi shut up," said Annie trying to get her out before Naomi started more drama. Caroline walked up to Naomi and said, "Not for long Naomi. Thanks to you, your sister just lost this place and I'll make sure she knows. By the way, you should have listened to your friend, because now I'm going to enjoy knocking off the wash up old Queen Bee off her throne. Your year Naomi, just got worse. Drive safely now." Ending her sentence with a smile.

"Friends right?" asked Silver. "Yeah, friends," responded Teddy. "Thank god because I've missed you." Teddy smiled and laughed. "Me too and I can't believe you don't remember George." "Hey, you only showed me a picture of her once and that was months ago. I just knew she looked familiar." As Teddy and Silver were talking, three boys rushed passed them and headed for the exit. "What the hell?" said Silver. "Caroline probably scared them off." "How does a girl that's five five scare off three guys who are not only bigger but taller?" asked Silver. "Her father is well connected." "So you never dated her?" Teddy started shaking his head. "No, no, no, no. I would never risk that. Well connected father and crazy sister, not a good combination and something you want to deal with if something goes wrong especially after this one screwed George over."

As Teddy finished his sentence, Annie walked by with a very tipsy Naomi and told Silver that she was taking Naomi home. "Do you want me to come with?" asked Silver. "No, its fine, you and Teddy stay and have fun. I'm getting sick of the Farris twins anyways. But Teddy, you'll give Silver a ride home right?" "Yeah," he responded. "Okay so I'll see you guys around." And with that, Annie dragged Naomi to her car, and held her hair back as she puked in the parking lot. "Oh Naomi, what's wrong with you?" asked Annie, as Naomi emptied her stomach.

Dixon was lying in bed next to Ivy in boxers as she traced her finger across his chest. "So, how was it?" asked Dixon. "It was perfect Dixon. Hey what time is it?" Dixon checked his phone. "Eight thirty." "I should probably get going. Don't want your mom catching us," said Ivy, as she got up out of the covers and began to dress. "Must you?" asked Dixon as he threw on a t-shirt. "Yes," said Ivy, "now throw some jeans on so you can walk me out." Dixon did as Ivy asked but was hindered by the kissing between the two. After making out for ten minutes, Dixon walked Ivy out the backdoor and kissed her goodnight. "I'll text you later," said Dixon. "Okay, bye," said Ivy before getting one last kiss. As Dixon headed back upstairs, Debbie walked in the front door and began putting the groceries away.

As Debbie began taking things out of the bags, she couldn't help but notice the boxes cluttering the front door. She began to reminisce about her time with Harry and couldn't stand thinking about him again. She stopped putting the groceries away and reached for the new bottle of vodka and began to drink. "Fucken Harry," she said before taking a gulp.

Annie was going through Naomi's bag, trying to get her keys out, but couldn't support Naomi and search at the same time and decided to ring the doorbell. Annie waited a few minutes before she could Jen walking up the stairs towards the door. "What the hell is this?" asked Jen. "She got drunk at the party," explained Annie, getting the taller girl inside, without Jen's help. "Just bring her to the couch. I'll get a bucket." Annie had some trouble getting Naomi down the stairs and onto the couch but manage to do so. "You didn't have to do that Annie," said Naomi. "I know, but you needed help." Jen came back from the kitchen with a bucket and placed it next to the couch. "Well thank you for your help Annie, but I got things from here," said Jen, sitting on the couch next to Naomi. "Okay. Naomi's car is back at the beach club, just thought you might want to know," said Annie as she headed for the front door.

Annie had left and now Naomi was left alone with Jen, who was actually taking care of her, much to her surprised. "Don't think I'm going to do this every time you get drunk," said Jen as she held Naomi's hair back. "Then why are you helping me now," said Naomi, raising her head from the bucket. "You helped me when I came home drunk from my prom. Just consider us even." "Thank you Jen." Jen was stroking Naomi's hair and said, "Yeah well, your welcome I guess." Naomi was beginning to cry a little. "Jen, can I tell you something?" Jen got off the couch and turned to Naomi. "Look Naomi, I'm tired and this sisterly bonding thing is over so good night." Jen left the room, leaving Naomi alone and crying. "Jen…" said Naomi in whisper, clutching a couch pillow, "I was raped."

But Jen didn't hear Naomi, no one heard her. No one could help her. She was alone and wanted the empty void inside of her to cease existing.


	5. End of the Day

Chapter Five:

Annie had just arrived home and was already worried that something was wrong because as she parked her car, she noticed Dixon sitting outside the front door. "Dixon, what's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked as she approached him. "Why haven't you answered you're phone? I've been calling you for almost and hour," he responded. Annie followed him through the front door and said, "I must have left it at the Beach Club because it's not in my bag. Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Dixon stopped and pointed to the couch, where Annie could see a passed out Debbie. "What happen to mom?" she asked.

"This," he said. Dixon walked over to the couch and picked up an empty bottle of vodka that was on the floor. "Oh my god, she's drinking," responded Annie, "Dixon, what do we do?" Dixon let out a long deep sigh. "I don't know Annie." Both Annie and Dixon stood there in silence until Annie broke it. "Dixon, do you find it weird that dad hasn't called us since mom kicked him out?"

Liam was in his bedroom flipping through a magazine when his mom walked in. "Hey, how did your community service go?" she asked, standing in the doorway. "It went fine mom, just like the other three hundred hours I've already completed," he responded. Liam's mother walked in more and sat on the edge of the bed. "You know that it wasn't going to be easy, but it's better than going to jail over some silly fight." Liam laughed. "He burned my boat down." Liam's mom got up and walked to the door. "I know sweetie, now go to sleep, I don't want you up late again."

Kelly was working in the living room when Silver walked in. "You're home late. It's a school night you know." "I know," said Silver as she closed the door. "So why didn't you walk in from the back?" asked Kelly. "I don't know," said Silver smiling. "Either you met a new guy at this party or Annie kissed you good night," said Kelly joking. "No, it wasn't a new guy or Annie. Teddy gave me a ride home and he kissed me."

"Does this mean you two are back together?" asked Kelly. "I don't know," said Silver, "but I think I'm going to bed. Night Kelly." As silver walked out of the room, the phone rang. _Who would call this hour?_ she thought as she picked up. "Hello." "Good, Ms. Taylor, you're still up. This is Fiona Moore, head of the school board." "Yes I know who you are. So is there a new principle or vice principle coming soon?" "No, the purpose of this call is to inform you that not only will you need to act a principle for a while longer but also investigate the damage done to the school last year." "We thought that as well. But if you find any information that may lead to the culprit, please give me a call. Goodnight Ms. Taylor, enjoy the rest of your evening." "Oh this is great," said Kelly hanging up the phone.

Annie was lying in bed, contemplating the many things that had happened on her first day back at school. She wondered if Naomi was all right, wondering what her and Dixon would do about, and lastly, why her father had stopped contacting them and instead was contacting her guidance counselor. Whatever the answers maybe, they would be answered in the morning. Annie closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


	6. Brand New Day

Chapter Six:

It was the second day back at West Beverly and the bell had just rang informing the students at lunch to get their asses to their next class. While most students aren't enthusiastic about going to class, Navid was completely depressed about going to his next class, gym. The previous day, he had ditch his class with Annie and today, wish he could do the same. Unfortunately for him, no one wanted to ditch with him and was caught by Ms. Taylor trying to leave the school premises.

As he entered guy's locker room, Navid was surprised to find out that it wasn't as bad as he had remembered from his freshman year. Since he had arrived late, the room was empty and Navid decided to change into his gym clothes in the corner of room and was surprised to find another brunette male, with a light complexion there. The guy looked up at Navid and said, "Looks like we think alike," as he removed his shoes. "Excuse me?" said Navid, still standing in the entrance of the row. "I meant getting dressed in the corner where there aren't as many people," he responded as he took off his shirt.

"Yeah, that's why I came over here, just thought that I would be alone since the bell rang like ten minutes ago," said Navid, as he sat on the bench next to the guy and began to undress. "So do you hate gym as well?" asked the guy as he pulled on his gym shorts. "Yeah. So what did you guys do yesterday?" asked Navid as he took off his pants. "Don't know, I was out yesterday," said the guy as he put on his running shoes and got up, "Well I'll see you out there." "Okay," said Navid, who was just in his boxers, "I'm Navid by the way." The guy turned to Navid and said, "I'm Bryce. You know, I think I'll wait for you by the door seeing as we're both late." "Ok, I'll finish up in a second," said Navid, still sitting in his boxers. _Cool, new friend. Gym might not be so bad._

Naomi lifted her head off the pillow and everything was fuzzy. Her vision, her memory, and her hair. She could barely remember how she got home; let alone how she got into bed. _I'm never drinking this much again._ As Naomi pulled herself out of her bed, Jen walked into her bedroom. "Well look who's finally up," said Jen, leaning against the doorway, holding a piece of paper and a glass of water. "Here," said Jen handing Naomi the water and some pills as she tucked the paper under her arm. Naomi looked up at Jen. "It's aspirin." "Thanks Jen."

Jen walked away from Naomi and stopped. She began picking things off Naomi's shelves and began pacing the room prompting Naomi to ask what was wrong. "I got this letter this morning," she said holding up the paper. "The Beach Club is being reposed. According to this, Olivier is having financial troubles and sold it to some Farris people." "Jen," said Naomi, "I'm sorry this happened." "Well it's not like you had anything to do with it. Anyways, since your suspended, why don't you make your drunk ass useful and do something outside this house." Jen walked out of the room Naomi tried to stop her. "Not now Naomi, I have yoga." Naomi stood in her door in a now alone house and couldn't believe that Caroline Farris had actually managed to take the Beach Club away.

Adriana was looking out the window of the tour bus wondering where things had gone wrong. Last night had been a wonderful night. The concert went well and she was happy, well at least until the after party. Adriana knew that there were going to be problems with touring with Javier for the year and she had prayed to whatever higher power that drugs wouldn't be one of the issues. Unfortunately for Adriana, they were.

Javier was sitting one the opposite side of the bus, laying his head back, with sun glasses on his face, dealing with the aftermath of the after party. Adriana couldn't believe that Javier had actually partied as hard as he did, well she could, but the fact that he started snorting cocaine was something that she couldn't. Adriana was no longer staring out the window but instead at Javier, who could feel her staring at him. "What?" he said in an angry tone. "Nothing," said Adriana in response. "Then stop staring at me," said Javier as more of a demand than a request. "So you're still mad at me?" said Adriana, walking over towards Javier.

"Not mad, just disappointed in you." "Disappointed? Why, because I wouldn't snort the coke," said Adriana, rather annoyed. Javier sat up straight and responded, "Yeah actually. Hopefully, you won't disappoint at the next one."

Annie was bored out of her mind. Suspension was nothing to be proud of nor was it any fun for her, but then again, that probably had to do with the fact that she was also grounded for said suspension. After spending her entire morning cleaning her room, Annie was bored and that boredom continued to grow until she decided to rearrange her bedroom, which then ended up in the original layout, which it had started in. Hunger had finally kicked in and Annie decided to go to the kitchen and get lunch when she ran into her mother, who had just return from her errands.

"Hi mom," said Annie as she opened the refrigerator. "Annie, good day?" "Yeah, I guess. Didn't you go to the store yesterday?" asked Annie, as she watched her mother unpack the bags. Debbie hesitated but ultimately responded, "Yes, but I needed some things for dinner." "Does dinner involve alcohol mom?" asked Annie, staring at Debbie. "Annie, what are you getting at?" Annie wanted to respond that she knew that her mother was having some consumption problems but remembered that she had promised Dixon in the morning that they would confront their mother together. Instead, Annie responded, "Nothing, just hungry I guess." "Well, how about I make you sandwich?" said Debbie with a smile. "Sure mom."

Navid and Bryce were back in locker room getting changed, chatting about the fact that Navid was dating Adriana, who was touring with Javier. "That must be tough, having your girlfriend miles away like that." "Yeah, it is, but…who am I kidding, it sucks," responded Navid. "So what class you got next," asked Bryce, as he put his jeans back on. "Calculus," responded Navid, as he tied his shoe lace, "you?" "Calculus as well," said Bryce with a smile. Navid was going to say something back to Bryce when two other guys from came up to them. These two guys were well built, obviously members of the football team. One of the two was taller with light brown hair while the other was short, with blonde hair.

"I'd be careful around that one if I were you Shirazi," said the blonde, patting Navid on the shoulder. Bryce began to tense up due to the blonde's comment. Navid, who was still seated, turned to the blonde and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" "He might get a bit touchy with you, that's all," responded the brunette, as he and the blonde walked away. Navid turned to Bryce and said, "What was that all about?" Bryce quickly put his gym clothes in his locker and grabbed his things and responded that he didn't know what the two were talking about. "I need to head to class, see you there." "Wait, I'm almost…" Bryce left so quickly that he didn't let Navid finish his sentence. "That was weird."

Silver was standing outside of Mr. Matthews' classroom, leaning against the wall, waiting for Teddy to come by. She had been looking for Teddy all day but had seen no sign him anywhere and really wanted to talk about the kiss that they had shared the night before. Silver glanced around the hallway and instead of seeing Teddy, saw Georgiana. Silver didn't want to ask her if she had seen Teddy but really wanted to talk to him in person about the kiss so when Georgiana got close enough…

"Hey Georgiana, do you have a sec?" said Silver, blocking the girl's entrance into the classroom. "And you are?" said Georgiana, sounding annoyed. "Silver. Remember, Teddy's friend. I saw you last night at your party." Georgiana gave Silver a blank stare for a second and then responded, "Yeah, I know. I'm good with faces." "Oh, sorry," said Silver quickly, "it's just the blank stare was throwing me off…" "What do you want exactly?" asked Georgiana, trying to get Silver to get to the point. "Have you seen Teddy?" "He didn't come to school today. I would either check a strip club or a tennis court. Now can you move aside?" said Georgiana, shoving Silver aside. The bell rang and Silver was still standing outside, thinking of where Teddy might be. _What if he's with a girl?_ "Silver," said Mr. Matthews, sticking his head out of the classroom, "would you care to join us?" Silver walked inside and took her seat and before she knew it, the bell rang again and class was over.

Ivy and Dixon were outside in the parking lot making out and enjoying themselves, when Liam came over. "Well you two sure seem happy," said Liam as he reached them. "Yeah, we are," said Ivy, arms wrapped around Dixon. "So anything going on right now?" asked Liam. "Well Dixon has to take care of something with Annie and I'm free if you want to hang or something," responded Ivy. "I would, but I have to see Ms. Taylor about community service stuff." "Then why do you ask?" asked Dixon. "Just wondering," responded Liam. Ivy unwrapped her arms from Dixon and said, "Well in that case, I'm going to go skate board with Trent and the guys. Later losers." Ivy walked away from the two and immediately spun around. "Call me if you need anything Dixon and good luck."

"What's going on exactly?" asked Liam. "Annie and I think that our mom has a drinking problem," said Dixon quietly. "Seriously?" "Yeah, we found her last night passed out on the couch with a bottle of vodka," exclaimed Dixon. "That really sucks." As Liam finished his sentence, Navid came over. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked. "Well my mom is having a drinking problem which Annie and I have to talk to her about. So I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Dixon, as he gathered his belongings and walked to his car. "Is he serious about that?" asked Navid. "Yeah." "Damn. Hey you want to do something?" asked Navid. "Can't, I have more community service to do. Now if you excuse, I have to see Ms. Taylor," responded Liam, walking back towards the school. "I thought you were finish with that crap." "So did I. I'll talk to you later Navid."

Navid was now standing alone in the parking lot, not having a desire to go home. He could go to the media lab and work on Blaze related things, but had little desire to do so. He was about to give in when he saw Bryce walking out of the school and decided to ask him if he wanted to hang out or something since they've barely spoken since gym. "Hey Bryce," said Navid, running up to Bryce. "Hey Navid, what's up," responded Bryce sounding confused.

"Nothing really. So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something. That's if you're not busy or anything or if you don't have plans or…" "Navid, you're rambling," responded Bryce as they walked over to where Bryce had parked. "Yeah, sorry about that. I must be nervous or something. So do you?" Bryce opened his car door and responded, "Yeah. So what do you want to do?" "We could go to the Beach Club or the Peach Pit if you want." Bryce thought about it and said no. "I rather go to a place where people form this school don't normally go if you don't mind."

"You like video games?" asked Navid. "Yeah, why?" "We could go to my place and play some. I got a massive collection. Whatever genre, which ever system." "Ok, let's go then." "Cool. So you wanna follow me or do you want a lift?" Bryce stared at his car door and closed it. "I'll just get a lift." Navid and Bryce walked over to Navid's car and drove off, not knowing that the guys from gym had been watching them. "Well we warned him," said the blonde. "His funeral," responded the brunette.

Silver was in the media lab working on Blaze related things when her sister Kelly came in. "Hey Silver, I might need to stay a bit later than I thought I would." "Still no leads then?" asked Silver. "No and I'm swamped with being both counselor and principle. Would you mind picking up Sammy for me?" said Kelly, pleading with Silver. "No I don't mind, I was about to leave anyways." "Okay," said Kelly handing Silver her car keys. "Call me when you're done and I'll come pick you up," said Silver, gathering her things. "You're the best sis, I owe you," said Kelly walking out of the room.

Silver quickly gathered the rest of her things and ran after Kelly. "Hey Kelly, can I ask you something?" "Sure, can we make it fast though, I have Liam waiting in my office." "Should I be worried that Teddy is not at school and that he hasn't responded to any of my text messages?" asked Silver. "Not necessarily sweetie. You still contemplating what that kiss meant?" "Yes and what if he just meant it as a 'friend thing' and not a 'I want to get back together' thing?" asked Silver, rather emotionally. "Silver calm down. Unless you guys decided to be friends with benefits, I highly doubt that it was a friend thing. Why don't you go over to Teddy's place and ask him what that kiss meant for him."

"You're right. I should be asking him the questions, not you. Thanks Kelly." "You're welcome and could you please pick Sammy up before you decided to see Teddy?" asked Kelly. "Yes, going right now." Silver and Kelly parted ways and Silver made her way to the parking lot, where she decided that she needed to talk to Teddy, even if it was his voicemail.

Silver dialed Teddy's number and waited for his voice but the call was picked up. Silver was very hopeful that it was Teddy and said, "Hey Teddy it's me Silver." "I'm sorry, but Teddy is occupied at the moment, but I'll tell him that you called. Bye now." Silver couldn't believe that some girl had just answered Teddy's phone and to make it better, it was Georgiana, Silver was certain of that. Silver hung up her phone and put it in her bag. She got into Kelly's car and drove out of the school's parking lot and drove towards his house, no even knowing if he was actually there. What was worse then the Teddy dilemma was the fact that Silver allowed her feelings towards Teddy cloud her judgment that she completely forgot about Sammy.


End file.
